A Reason
by mdizzle
Summary: There's a reason why Genma is a stupid fat ass who only cares about himself, and as it turns out it's all Happosai's fault.
1. Chapter 1

**A Reason**

Okay people, I know I'm going to use this for one of my Ranma crossovers I'm just not sure which. Basically I felt that there had to be some reason why Genma was so abusive to you Ranma, father or not. If any of you want to do something similar to it, you have my okay just give me a link or tell me what you plan to do with it or something. Start the fic.

4

3

2

"**WHAT?"**

This is what was heard from the Tendo household loud enough to scare the birds off the nearby trees.

Everyone was in shock as to what they had just heard… with the exception of a certain perverted Grand Master.

Both Dr. Tofu and Cologne had arrived to tell them some… 'interesting' news. The shock was still setting in but it was clear that everyone was stunned. Kasumi was in the room but Dr. Tofu had using a new meditative exercise that seemed to be working…even though his glasses were still fogged up.

"You heard me right. Genma's Yin side has been locked up for well over 18 years." Said Cologne.

Ranma looked like he was in deep thought. On the training trip Genma hadn't been exactly mean it was more like he was trying to give him tough love with too much tough and not enough love.

Genma however wasn't buying it. In fact he looked more insulted than anything.

"Preposterous! I've always been…"

BONK!

Genma rubbed the bump on his head generously given to him by the Amazon elder.

"You stay quiet! Don't say anything until you have both sides of you back!" ordered Cologne.

"But what would make you think he's all Yang?" asked Nabiki.

"Well look at him, he's a selfish old fart who only cares about where his next meal comes from!" said Cologne.

"Is that really all you have to go on? Because if so…" started Akane.

Cologne pointed her staff at Akane angrily, the tip was but mere inches from her face.

"You stay out of this, in some ways you're worse off than he is!" said Cologne.

Cologne brought back her staff and gave a heavy sigh.

"If you all must really know where my suspicion began it started when I first met him. Even then I could tell that there was something off about his aura." Said Cologne.

"I also noticed that with the way he would move about that he was under some type of pressure point technique. I wanted to fix him but without know exactly what was done to him I might have caused more harm than good." Said Dr. Tofu.

Genma turned in the opposite direction of Dr. Tofu with a pout.

"We eventually found out that the other knew that there was something wrong with him and decided to work together to find out what." Said Cologne.

"That was when we came across this!" said Dr. Tofu.

He placed a scroll on the table and opened it up for everyone to see. A picture of the human body labeling certain pressure points and exactly what order to do them in was shown inside.

Genma was starting to get really mad.

"Oh please this is a bunch of hog…"

Cologne knocked Genma out with her staff shaking her head at his unconscious form.

"I tried to warn the buffoon. Oh well it's probably all for the best right Doctor?" asked Cologne.

Dr. Tofu nodded to her in agreement. He saw that almost everyone was looking at the scroll.

Dr. Tofu pointed out some different instructions at the bottom so he could explain something very important.

"Below are the instructions on how to reverse the procedure. However, a certain Someone had always hoped it would never be found again…"

"Isn't that right Happi?" asked Cologne.

Happosai suddenly became very nervous with sweat pouring down his face.

"I-I… I don't know what you're talking about! Whoa, is it that time already? Well looks like it's off to work I go!" said Happosai.

Happosai tried to jump out of the room but was caught by Ranma.

The undie thief tried to escape but Ranma's grip was too strong…at least for the moment. He knew he would get out sooner or later. But the fact that Ranma was grinding his fists angrily against his skull wasn't helping.

"And just where do you think you're going ya freak? Got something you want to want to share with us?" asked Ranma.

"Ha! Even if I did know something there's nothing you could do to get me to talk!" challenged Happosai.

"Oh I wouldn't say that." Said Nabiki.

Nabiki pulled out from behind her back what had to be a Double F Cub Bra.

"GASP! Where did you get that?" shouted Happosai.

"I had a feeling that this new get together we were supposed to be having today would probably have something to do with either you, Mr. Saotome, or Ranma… so I decided to gather a little insurance. But this bra is no ordinary bra now is it? I know for a fact that this one's your favorite!" Said Nabiki.

"Give it back! Give it back! Give it back! Give it back!" shouted Happosai.

"Shut it, ya old goat!" said Ranma while giving Happosai a hit on the head.

"Now spill!" said Nabiki.

That was all Happosai needed as he slipped out of Ranma's grip. However, he chose not to run, not without his prized collection.

Happosai held up his nose and looked in the opposite direction of Nabiki.

"Dream on!" said Happosai.

Nabiki started to stretch the bra, threatening to destroy it.

"Okay! Okay! I'll talk!" sobbed Happosai.

_Flashback._

"**On one of my many tours around Japan I ran into some trouble, trouble with a capital G!"**

Happosai was cheerfully running from the women screaming 'WHAT A HAUL! WHAT A HAUL!' when out of nowhere he was kicked in the face to the ground.

Happosai looked up to see a much younger Genma. His hair was the exact shade of black Ranma's was but was too short to put in a pigtail. Genma's famous gut was no longer there but in it's place were some well muscled abs. He had some cheek bones that actually managed to compliment his looks.

"You're a perverted old goat aren't you?" insulted Genma as he emptied Happosai's bag.

"**That was the first time I met Genma, but I knew just by judging the things I saw that day he was going to cause problems."**

Happosai growled with rage as he saw Genma waving the women goodbye after returning their underwear to them.

"You! Just who do you think you are? Do you have any idea who I am?"

"No and frankly I don't care! You could be the Emperor of Japan and I still wouldn't care! I couldn't let you continue doing such an honorless act!" said Genma.

"Who are you my mother? Looks like someone has to pound some sense into exactly who you're messing with!" said Happosai.

Genma got into a Non-Anything Goes defensive stance and smirked.

"Bring it, you old fart! I'm Genma Saotome and I've never lost a single fight!"

"**After that I couldn't shake him no matter what! He was following me everywhere just to make sure I would try to stay in line. Everywhere I went he followed, in some ways he was worse than when Ranma has to keep an eye on me!"**

Genma threw a wooden bucket at Happosai when he tried to jump over to the women's side of the bath house. It was then that Happosai noticed that a rope was attached to his arm. Happosai followed the short rope to find that the other end was attached to Genma's arm.

"**So when I finally found that scroll it seemed too good to be true. I used it on him right away, but I never foresaw the side effect."**

Happosai saw Genma sit straight after just using the pressure point technique on him.

"Huh? What happened? Where am I?" asked Genma.

Genma saw Happosai and waved.

"Hello, do I know you from somewhere?" asked Genma.

"**Not only did the technique lock away his Yin side with his morals, principals and all that other junk, but it also seemed to have given him a certain type of amnesia." **

"Why hello there Genma my boy…"

"**It was no secret Genma was gifted, not unlike how Ranma was gifted, so I did what anyone would have done."**

"You're my student of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts!" Said Happosai.

"Wow, really?" asked Genma.

"**However, I soon found out that more than half of his 'gift' was locked away too! It just wouldn't have been logical for me to kick him out on the first day of recovery. Then Genma's old friend Tendo came along and Genma to talk me into training him to."**

_End Flashback._

"After seeing the friendship between my two new student I felt so ashamed of myself I hid the scroll away in hopes of burying the scares of my past." Said Happosai.

"Yeah, in other words you didn't want to get caught so you hid it in the first good hiding place you could find." Said Nabiki.

"YOU JERK!" shouted Ranma.

Happosai jumped back as Ranma's fist was implanted in the floor.

"What's wrong?" asked Happosai.

"It's all your fault! Because of you he took me away from my mother! Because of you he threw me into a pit filled with hungry cats! I HAD A LOUSY FATHER AND IT'S YOUR FAULT!" shouted Ranma.

Ranma was about to launch another attack when Cologne's walking stick stood in his way.

"Calm down Ranma, you'll get your justice soon enough." Said Cologne.

"What? You don't actually expect…" started Ranma.

"Please, Happi will get what's coming to him I promise!" said Cologne.

Ranma nodded and sat down angrily with a pout.

"Dr. Tofu… I'll make sure Happi doesn't go anywhere while you apply the necessary pressure points to Genma." Said Cologne.

Dr. Tofu went over to Genma and started applying the pressure points needed to unlock his Yin side.

"That should do it." Said Dr. Tofu.

Ranma held his breath. This was going to be the real Genma, he wondered if his father would stay the same or act different somehow.

Genma slowly got up. He looked around the room groggily getting his bearings.

Genma looked down at his body and seemed utterly shocked.

"My God I've gotten fat." Said Genma.

Then Genma saw Ranma causing his son to flinch.

Years of memories and guilt came flooding to Genma.

Genma threw his arms around Ranma in a hug, crying.

"MY BOY, I'M SO SORRY!" cried Genma.


	2. Chapter 2

Well with the exception of a few grammar errors I'm glad everyone liked this. Start the fic.

4

3

2

"Oh my precious son! The things I've done to, the food I've taken from you, the women I engaged to you! I've been a horrible, awful, terrible and all around lousy father!" weeped Genma.

"Oh come on Pops, you're going to get me soaked!" complained Ranma.

Genma just briefly let got so he could look Ranma in the face.

"But my boy…I've done so many terrible things to you…I'm not sure I can live with myself!" sobbed Genma.

"Pops…"

"Just thinking about the things I put you through makes me sick to my stomach!" said Genma.

"Pops, listen to me! As far as I'm concerned it wasn't your fault, it was Happosai's!" said Ranma.

A sudden expression of rage crossed Genma's face.

"That's right!" said Genma.

Genma got up and turned to face the Oompa-Loompa reject.

"This is all YOUR fault!" growled Genma.

Happosai started to sweat up a fierce storm.

"Genma ol'boy…"

"Shut it ya freak! What you did to me was unforgivable!" shouted Genma.

"This is your punishment Happosai. I leave you with both Genma and Ranma to decide your fate. It was nice knowing you…kind of." Said Cologne.

Cologne left hopping on her walking stick.

"Boy, are you ready for your first REAL father/son activity? It's called pummel the pervert!" said Genma.

Ranma cracked his knuckles.

"Sure thing, sounds like fun 'Pops'." Smiled Ranma.

Genma returned the smile.

To say that Happosai was nervous was like saying Niagara was a leaky faucet.

It was one thing if he were just fighting Ranma, then he would have more of a fighting chance. But with both Ranma AND the old Genma… well let's just say it didn't look good and leave it at that.

"Now boys, let's talk about this…" said Happosai.

"**THERE'S NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT!"** shouted both Ranma and Genma.

They tackled Happosai and started to pummel him. When they were done with him they had him tied up and hanging from a tree branch.

"We'll let him down in about a week." Said Genma.

"A week? Why?" asked Ranma.

"Because in exactly one week you're going to challenge him for title of Grand Master… that is after I finish teaching you a few of my techniques. Seeing as how you're MY son, it probably won't take you too long to learn them." Said Genma.

Ranma smiled, he was starting to like this new Genma.

"Now come give your father a hug." Said Genma.

"What?" asked a stunned Ranma.

"Boy, I got a lot of catching up to do with you so I might as well get started. Now come here, you need to know your father cares." Said Genma.

"No!" said Ranma.

"Ranma Saotome, you will come here right now and give your father a hug!" said Genma.

Genma started to walk towards him arms stretched out.

"Get away from me!" said a seriously creeped out Ranma.

Ranma leapt into the air and started to make a break for it.

"Son, you can run but you can't hide!" said Genma.

He leapt into the air hot on Ranma's trail.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

She was going to need to prepare, if the REAL Genma was anything like she thinks he was then there was no way he would allow Ranma to marry Shampoo.

In short, she needed to figure out a way a way to convince him. He was a lot smarter now so there was a possibility that she MIGHT be able to see the light. After all….Amazon Laws had no loopholes, at least not any someone would ever be able to spot.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Genma came back to the dojo seeing that Soun was standing in front waiting for him.

"Hey Tendo, my boy put up a quite a chase but I caught him in the end." Said Genma.

"That's very nice Saotome but I don't think you're looking at the big picture. Now that you're Yin side has been released you're twice as smart! Which means we can finally come up with a plan to get Ranma and Akane together!" said Soun.

"Um listen Tendo, about the engagement…"

However, it clearly showed that Soun was ignoring him as he got into the position when he and the old Genma would should out their plan.

"It's Soun's…It's Soun's…I said It's Soun's…"

"Tendo listen to me! The engagement is off!" said Genma.

Soun was dumbstruck.

"W-What did you say?" asked Soun.

"Whatever Ranma had felt for your daughter disappeared at least a month after the failed wedding attempt despite his best efforts. It's just not going to work out." Said Genma.

"But-But-But-But what about joining the schools?" asked Soun.

"Maybe in the next generation… but only IF they actually fall in love. Otherwise I won't approve of it! But on a more serious note, it's Akane you should be more worried about." Said Genma.

"A-Akane? Why? What's wrong with my little girl?" asked Akane.

"Tendo how did you're wife die?" asked Genma.

"Well after a period of unusual aggression towards me she died of a brain…"

"Oh boy here comes the water works." Said Genma.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MY LITTLE GIRL IS GOING TO DIE!" cried Soun.

"Tendo listen to me, we might not be able to save the love between our children but we might still be able to save you're daughter if you get her to a hospital." Said Genma.

Soun ran inside the dojo and ran out with Akane over his shoulder.

"DAD! PUT ME DOWN!" shouted Akane.

Genma shook his head as he watched Soun run off with his daughter towards the closest hospital.

"Same old Tendo."

Genma turned and saw Ranma walking towards him.

"About time you showed up. How'd she take it?" asked Genma.

"Ukyo? Not so well, she got pretty upset." Said Ranma sadly.

"It was better she heard the break off from you than anyone else. If she's a true friend she'll forgive you." Said Genma.

Genma could tell that despite his words Ranma still felt bad about his talk with Ukyo.

"I'll tell you what son, to make things square with her we'll build her a knew cart ten times better than the old one. And if she's still sad after that…well we'll think of something." Said Genma.

Ranma gave a sad smile. "Thanks Pops."

"Anything for my only son."

Ranma gave a slight chuckled.

"You really have changed." Said Ranma.

"Eh enough of this. We'll bond some more later. Right now, get packing." Said Genma.

"Huh? Why?" asked Ranma.

"We're going home. I… 'miss' your mother very much. And don't worry about her saying all that manly stuff about you and choosing a fiancé. I have a few tricks up my fat sleeves." Said Genma.

Ranma smiled as he ran inside the house.

Genma took the bandana off his head and looked at it with distaste.

"Man this thing is stupid!" said Genma.

No sooner had he said this than hair started to instantly sprout on his head.

"Is that…it is! I have hair again!" cheered Genma.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ranma ran downstairs with pack to find Genma talking to Nabiki.

"There you are Ranma. I was talking to Nabiki and I convinced her to try and find a loop hole in the Amazon Law marriage…thing." Said Genma.

"That's great and…Pops…Is that hair?" asked Ranma.

Genma beamed.

"Well enough about me, let's get going!" said Genma.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A chill went down Nodoka's spine. But oddly enough it wasn't disturbing it was…if anything… pleasurable.

"That was…oddly enjoyable." Said Nodoka.

That's it. Hope you liked this chapter because there are more to come. I'll see you the next time I update.


End file.
